


Somewhere Between Truth And Denial

by PureAtHeart37



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureAtHeart37/pseuds/PureAtHeart37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel both know how they feel about each other, both know how much they care, but neither are willing to say anything to the other. Will they ever gain the guts to speak the truth? Or will they continue to thrive in the life of denial of love? *Rated M because I just don't know where this is going yet*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Realizations

"Dean you need to listen to me. This hunt is too much for you and Sam at this moment. Please stop, you need your 'human time' to rest. You have not slept in a long time." I hid the concern well. I don't think this young hunter, my hunter, could hear the worry in my voice as I internally pleaded with them to keep from undertaking this hunt. Of course I knew it was a lost cause. Dean was stubborn, more so than anyone else, he truly was an asshat at times but what could I do, he has free will. Obviously I could just whisk him away, I do have wings, and I am an 'Angel of the Lord' after all, but I refused to destroy his free will. I stood still, hands limp at my side, my tan trench coat moving gently with the ghost of a breeze as he turned to me his vibrant green eyes dull with annoyance and spoke.

"Cas, seriously man. We have done cases like this hundreds of times. We are fine. We're not babies or anything. I'll throw a pray your way if we need anything. K?" He arched an eyebrow and I sighed as I hid the shiver his deep voice caused me when he spoke. I shook my head exasperated and felt my wings spread behind me as I let them unfold. The soft feathers swayed with the breeze and it was pleasant. It allowed my vessel to relax infinitesimally but my grace still coiled with worry for my lovely Winchester. I stared at him searching his eyes for any signs of human emotions but found nothing. His resolve was hard, he believed this hunt was necessary. If only he knew just how I wished he would care for himself more. If only my hunter understood just how 'profound' our bond had grown since I had gripped him tight and risen him from hell, but I couldn't tell him. Not until he realized he felt the same way to. I stared at him for one more second. Gaining control of my deep rough voice before speaking.

"Fine." I couldn't help my voice which sounded deeper than usual, a little coarser with emotion. For the slightest moment I swear I saw a shiver travel through his body but I shrugged it off as nothing as I spread my wings wide and flew off. Of course I would never tell him that I didn't really leave. I was not needed in heaven at this moment so I simple dematerialized myself. Staying close to his side watching and waiting for his prays to call me to him.

....

I shivered from the wind of his wings as Cas vanished from in front of me. Glad he couldn't see the loss that filled my eyes when he left. It was become more and more difficult every day to hide my true emotions from him. If only he knew what those inhumanly blue eyes did to me. I can promise you it wasn't always clean, but he wouldn't know that. I paused and realized I was thinking dirty about Cas, god, I really needed to stop that. I shook my head and moved to walk back into the hotel room to grab Sammy. This was going to be a hard hunt I knew that, just as I knew that Cas was probably right, we weren't up from this now; but if I let him know he was right I might let out some other feelings too. Feelings no one could know I was feeling. Not even Sammy, and he was the most important thing to me. Well, he used to be…but lately my top priorities have been becoming split between my flesh and blood, and my blue-eyed angel. I took a deep breath and moved my mind onto the thoughts of the hunt.

"Sammy, you ready to check out?" I walked into the room and found Sammy ending a phone with the front desk. Well then, apparently we were already checked out. He smiled his 'I'm way ahead of you big bro' smile and got up. He looked at me briefly before speaking.

"Hey where did Cas go? Back to heaven I suppose?" I looked into his brown eyes and shrugged my shoulders. I didn't know if Cas went back to heaven or not, but I sure hoped he didn't. It was always harder to see Cas again when he went to heaven. I would never tell him that of course, but it made my heart ache when he let me see the all too human emotions in his eyes. My angel was having feelings and it was the cutest thing ever. I paused in my mind. Damn, I'm thinking Cas is cute? I really need to get laid. I know somewhere deep inside that it really wasn't a thought, I knew I liked Cas, a lot. But, he's an angel and I'm a hunter. I don't see how it could ever work. So instead I would continue to pretend to feel absolutely nothing. I glanced behind me as Sammy shut the door to the hotel room, breaking me from my strain of thoughts. We climbed into my baby and were off to kill that stupid witch a few towns over.

We were silent in the car. My eyes were firm against the road as I sang quietly to the music wafting from the speakers. I glanced over at Sammy, a small smile crept its way onto my lips when I noticed he was in a deep sleep. His head lulled to the side and his laptop teetering on the edge of his knees. I kept my eyes on him for a lingering moment before turning to the road. I let myself reside into my thoughts as I continued to drive. I couldn't help but think back to Cas. His dark tan trench coat, simmering blue eyes and midnight black hair. I had only become aquatinted with these feelings recently. I never before would have believed that all the care I had for Cas was really my want to simply be with him, and I mean I wanted to be with him, but I was scared to confront him. I can't even begin to imagine what would happen to me if I lost him. My mind wandered aimlessly for the rest of the car ride.

"Sammy," I shook my brothers shoulder gently attempting to rouse him awake. We were parked across the street in front of a dark foreboding looking house slightly beaten down. Sammy's eyes fluttered once before he sat up and looked around gathering his surroundings.

"We here?" He looked at me and I shook my head in affirmation as he exited the shinnying Impala. We moved to the trunk and stocked our bodies with ammo and weapons before we scooped out the house. I moved to the front door and Sammy clung close to my side. We shared a brief look before I lifted my leg and kicked in the front door. We barged in, arms outstretched and guns held firm. I let my eyes scan the room for any dangers quickly. I cursed beneath my breath when I say the women standing in the corner of the living room. A floor length black dress clung viciously to her petite slim body, her breast swelled proudly from her dress and her blonde hair swung in crinkled curls to the top of her waist, her eyes burned a fiery grey and I knew this was going to be bad. The smile that dawned on her lips was wicked, she bared her teeth and emitted a deep restless growl from deep in her chest. She raised her hands and chuckled as Sam and I flew against the wall, feet dangling a foot from the ground. I couldn't grasp a breath as my neck began to strangle itself, I could hear Sammy next to me, gasping for air. My lungs burned as I managed to choke out a few words despite the pain.

"Stupid witch bitch," I gasped again, the burn of my throat igniting into a forceful flame as I gasped more intensely. She smiled at me again and her teeth flashed a gruesome yellow. Her voice was raspy and belonged nowhere near that decent body.

"What do you know, the Winchester boys. I am going to be so honored when I finish this kill." Her sneer turned into an elated chuckled as she began to slowly close her hands. I could feel the blood run cold in my body. My neck tightened and I could feel the crush of bones and tendons as I writhed against the wall. My eyes rolled towards my brain as I fought to suck in another breath but I knew it wouldn't work. I guess it was naturally for me to die by the creature I loathed the most. I let my mind settle as I prepared to lose all sense of feeling and life but before I could the room erupted in a flash of vibrant white light. I had enough strength to force my eyes open to stare at the room for a brief moment. The room was spinning wildly but I still managed to focus on the cause of that blinding light. Standing in the mild of the room clad in a dirty trench coat, hands balled in fury at his sides was Castiel. His blue eyes burned with pure anger as his hands began to shake with the power building beneath them. The last thing I saw before everything went black and I lost consciousness was a white light as he lunged at the ugly bitch.

....

I sat on a bench in heaven, my heaven, awaiting someone to summon me or request my assistances. The light from the sunset shone vibrantly on my skin, warming it with hope and love. My lovely trench coat was draped on the seat next to me and the close-fitting white button down hung against my toned vessel as I basked in the sun. Even though I was a celestial being it felt nice to be confined within a body, to feel. Given I should never feel as much as I do. Especially like the way I felt around the glamorous righteous hunter that was Dean Winchester. I smiled at the thought of Dean. An image flashed to my mind of this morning. This morning Dean was clad in a very tight black shit, a dark red plaid button down which slung open and clung to his shoulders and of course as always his typically black leather jacket. His dark jeans were a little tighter than most days and I couldn't help but take extra notice of that. A small smile spread across my lips at the thought. I continued to sit in the sun, basking in warmth in the thoughts of my Winchester.

My happiness didn't last very long though. I have come to realize that ever since I gripped dean and raised him from hell we had an utterly powerful bond. One that tended to rear its head even when it was not called, but I was thankful for that. When I grasped Dean's brilliant soul I had managed to connect our emotions, our beings, but only the strongest ones. I could feel his extreme pain, his moments of doubt and worry along with much more. Not only that but with my celestial abilities I worked hard to keep an eye on him. My mind was always open to his prays and signs of his distress which always made me feel slightly at more ease when I left his side. I was resting in my heaven when I felt it though. It was stronger than any feeling I had ever had. I could feel Dean's soul flash a dim slightly, and that wasn't good. That was not ok in any way. I felt the rage burst from my grace as my mind raced to pinpoint his exact location. I quickly fixed my clothes and spread my wings to race to Dean.

It only took a moment for me to materialize in the room and I could feel my control slipping as I glanced around the room. Dean was thrown against the wall, his life flickering and his stunning eyes wavering between the realm of life and death. I couldn't help the rage that rang through my grace and my vessel as I stared at him for a second before I could feel the movement behind me in the corner of the room. I whirled to face the ugly witch and spoke, my voice barely above a whisper but raw and laced with fury.

"You stupid bitch!" I hissed at her, appalling myself at how easy it was for me to curse but I was so infuriated it did not matter anymore. I knew my control was slipping I could feel the white hot power pulse beneath my palms and my hangs quivered with anticipation to smite the evil witch that cowered before me. I couldn't wait any longer my body reacted naturally as it lunged towards her and my hand lashed out to grasp her head as the white light pulsed from my body to hers. Light and grace erupted from her features before she fell limp to the floor. It had only really been a few seconds since my appearance within the room but I still rushed as quickly as possible to catch the Winchesters whom now sat slumped against the wall unconscious and barely breathing. I realized then that I would never have enough grave to heal both of them before they died, I needed help. I sighed slightly before closing my eyes and opening all connections with my mind.

Gabriel, I need your help.

I waited for brief moment and was angered slightly when he seemed to ignore my calls. I shook my head in frustration before I realized I knew what would make him come running. I closed my eyes once more and spoke again.

Gabriel, Sam needs you. He is dying and I don't have the power to heal him and Dean. He needs you now Gabriel.

I didn't have time to even open my eyes before I felt the breeze whirl around the room and my eyes opened to greet the hazel eyes kneeling before Sam. Gabriel's face was hard as he stared at Sam, searching for signs of life. He relaxed gently when he realized that his injuries were healable. He smiled slightly before touching a hand lovingly to his cheek as his healing grace moved through Sam. I turned my attention to Dean and smiled when I saw that he would be ok to. I placed my hands on his face, shivering at the sensations that coursed through me even when he was unconscious and allowed my healing grace to sooth and fix his broken body. I smiled as I felt the pain in his soul ease into relaxation and sleep. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his unconscious body and lifted him into my arms. I smiled once more at my sleeping hunter and spread my ebony wings wide against my back as I flew him to the closest hotel where I rented him and Sam a room. I sat by the bed where Dean was still sleeping peacefully and my brother Gabriel was sitting behind me curled next to Sam on the bed opposite of Dean's. I turned to face him and speak to him.

"Thank you for coming to help them Gabriel." I smiled at him for a moment and he just looked at me before smirking.

"It wasn't really for you brother. I came for him," His head tilted towards the youngest Winchester and something flickered in his eyes. If I didn't know him so well I wouldn't have noticed it but I knew him well and I could see that faint human emotion coarse through his grace. He looked up at me and smiled sheepishly. I didn't let my gaze waver and I waited for him to admit the things which we all knew. He continued to stare at me before sighing heavily and turning his auburn eyes back to Sam. "Ok, gosh…you win. I got the hots for the young Winchester." I smiled bleakly at that and turned to stare at my own hunter and pondered if the hunters felt the same as we felt for them.


	2. New Ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel both know how they feel about each other, both know how much they care, but neither are willing to say anything to the other. Will they ever gain the guts to speak the truth? Or will they continue to thrive in the life of denial of love? *Rated M because I just don't know where this is going yet*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: I own nothing. 2: I feel like the views this is getting means it is decent. I don't know how often I will update but I will try to do so often. I love to write so I can set down to write a few words and instead write an entire chapter like this. I think I might write another one tonight and update later today or maybe even tmr. Idk for sure though. But seriously I really appreciate the views and any reviews. They inspire me. If you have any suggestions just send them and they will be considered. Thank you :)

My body was aching slightly as I could feel myself beginning to wake up. The voice in the room were muffled as I tried to come to. I opened my eyes to the blinding sun and blinked them furiously once before I could see clearly in the light. I looked over to my left and was instantly happy at the vision of Castiel sitting in a small chair, his back turned to me, his black hair unruly and unbearable cute and touchable. He was facing someone else who I couldn't see, but I didn't really care to even though I was slightly curious. I smiled slightly and inhaled a deep breath hoping to get their attention. Cas turned around to me slowly, a small smile played around his full pink lips as he looked into my emerald eyes. I tried to hide the smile that wanted to cross my face and instead just looked back into his intense blue eyes. He smiled for one more second before speaking in that deep, rough voice of his that I truly loved.

"Good morning Dean, Are you feeling better?" His eyes showed concern and another emotion which he was trying to hide that I couldn't quite decipher. I smirked my heartbreaking smirk back at him and responded.

"Well yea, I feel like a million bucks. Though I can't really recall much from yesterday." I stopped and tried to remember but it was difficult. The last thing I remembered was getting ready to enter that run down house where the witch resided. I remember walking in the door drawing our guns and something hit me…oh…oh. It hit me then I remembered what had happened. Were got our asses handed to us, suddenly I could feel my heart swell with concern and distress for the whereabouts of my little brother. Last I had remembered me and him were getting the life squeezed out of us. My heart quickened and I rushed to sit up and search for Sammy but before I could completely lose my head Cas turned to me and pressed his hands gently against my shoulder and pushed my back against the bed. I looked up at him, concern and worry filled my eyes and I couldn't come close to slowing my heart until I looked into his eyes. His blue eyes pulsed with understanding and reassurance as I looked up at him.

"Dean, Sam is fine. He is right there," He released his hand momentarily to point behind him to the bed next to mine where Sammy was laying, a young man only known as Gabriel hovering next to him. I started to calm myself internally and a deep sigh escaped my lips. I looked back up Cas and he continued. "I need you to remain on the bed, there was a slight concussion that I could not heal fully. Your injuries were so extensive Dean…" He paused and looked down at his lap as his hands snaked themselves away from my shoulders only to curl together within his lap. When he looked up at me again that emotion that I could not decipher was present in his eyes, thick and exposed he spoke again. His brows furrowed in confusion and his voice thick with that emotion. "I almost couldn't heal you Dean…" His voice was barely a whisper but I could hear it. "Please listen to me next time Dean. I was right by saying you could not handle this hunt." I looked into his eyes almost getting lost within them. I shook my head mentally and chastised myself for staring at his eyes. It was honestly adorable, even though he was confused about something it was still the cutest face I had ever witness cross his face. I looked up at him and sighed realizing that my angel was right and I should have listened to him.

"I'm sorry Cas, I really am buddy. Next time you tell me I probably can handle a fight I will listen. Ok man?" I smiled gently at Cas as his eyes flashed up to mine. He looked at me intently for a moment before that emotion diminished into a dull existence behind his eyes and he returned a gently smile. God was that angel cute, I sighed before rolling back over and deciding to catch a few more hours of sleep.

.....

I could feel Dean wake behind me on the bed with a deep sigh. I turned around slowly to catch him staring intently at the back of my head. It took all my self-control to keep from chuckling slightly at his adorable expression as he glanced into my sapphire eyes. I smiled as I watched that same emotion of adoration his eyes carried when watching over Sammy. I couldn't stop my mind from thinking momentarily that I was causing that emotion in his eyes, but I quickly shook of the impossible thought, instead deciding to speak to him.

"Good morning Dean, Are you feeling better?" I attempted to hide my love for those emerald eyes behind concern for his well-being, but it didn't work very well, especially when his lips split into that heartbreaking grin that I favored so much. I did everything I could not to show how much it affected my but it definitely made my heart skip a beat.

"Well yea, I feel like a million bucks. Though I can't really recall much from yesterday." I continued to watch him as he seemed to get lost in his thoughts for a brief moment. That was before I saw the fear creep into his eyes. I could faintly hear his heart quicken and he began to sit up and I immediately without thinking reached for his shoulders and pushed him back down gently onto the bed. I had to force the blush that wanted to creep into my cheeks when my mind caught up with my actions, I was reveling in how close I was to Dean, how it made my grace curl with want but I shrugged it off and let him hear what he needed to hear.

"Dean, Sam is fine. He is right there," I pointed behind me and could feel and see him visibly relax with that information. I heard a sigh escape his lips and continued, "I need you to remain on the bed, and there was a slight concussion that I could not heal fully. Your injuries were so extensive Dean…" I couldn't stop the dejection that crept its way into my voice as I removed my hands from his shoulders, folding them in my lap and adverting my eyes from his. "I almost couldn't heal you Dean…" I paused momentarily, trying to control the emotion that coated my voice before continuing, "Please listen to me next time Dean. I was right by saying you could not handle this hunt." I looked back up at him and those eyes were once again bursting with that adoration and it almost sent shivers down my spine as it made my heart swell. His voice was deep and attractive when he responded.

"I'm sorry Cas, I really am buddy. Next time you tell me I probably can handle a fight I will listen. Ok man?" I kept my eyes on his for a second before smiling gently at him. He returned it once before turning back over to go back to sleep. I waited a few moments until I heard the tale-tell sign of snoring meaning that he was in an intense sleep before turning back to Gabriel who still sat behind me watching over Sam.

"So," I smirked at him gently making sure both Winchesters were dead in rest before continuing, "You have a…infatuation with the younger Winchester?" My older brother turned and gave me a deathly stare. I couldn't help but laugh gently at that and he sighed in response.

"Yea Cassie, I got a thing for Sammy here," He pointed to the sleeping giant and continued, "sadly, I really don't think Samsquatch here has the same feelings for me." I looked between the two brothers and sighed, having the same worries about Dean I could only hope that my hunter loved me as much as I loved him.

Wait a sec…did I just say love…I did…oh my father in heaven…I am in love with Dean Winchester.

"Shit." I gasped when I heard the curse slip out from beneath my breath apparently it also surprised my archangel brother because his eyes burst open wide and he turned to face me with disbelief.

"Did my lil' bro Cassie just let a profanity slip from his innocent virgin lips?" He smirked slightly and raised his hand for a high five. "Alright Cassie! Up top!" I glowered at him and forced the blush to retreat from my cheeks as my head tilted itself down.

"I…I believe…I think I had an epiphany…" My whisper filled the space between us and he became concerned with my sudden change in mood.

"And what is that Castiel?"

"I think I am in love with Dean Winchester." The truth rolled off my tongue and my cheeks flushed cherry red but all Gabriel did was burst into laughter. I gaffed up at him, amazed at his brutal disrespect while questioning his sanity. "Gabriel! Are you laughing at me?!" Castile's booming voice pierced through Gabriel's calmness and he shook his head and disbelief at how rude his older brother was at times. Gabe chuckled one last time and then moved to pat my back gently.

"Cassie, darling, there's only one thing to do with this information…" His voice trailed off suggestively as his eyebrows danced playfully. I looked up at him with utter confusion and loss before he spoke again. Cassie, baby! We gotta make the boys realize they love us, and if they don't love us already then we gotta make then fall for us Cassie." Gabe smiled softly to himself and I just gasped unbelieving.

"But Gabriel! They are not of angelic decent, therefore they cannot fall. Only angels can complete a fall from heaven!" Gabe looked at me like I was a petulantly stupid child and smirked.

"Cassie, they aren't going to fall from Heaven. I want them to 'fall' in love with us." His fingers created small quotations in the air as he repeated the word fall. I suddenly understood that the brothers would not technically be leaping from any form of building or other high location and immediately eased with relaxation.

"In that case," I paused thinking briefly upon how we would accomplish such a task and come up with nothing so continued, "How would we per say 'make the Winchesters fall for us?'" I was truly confused and Gabe just laughed again smiling as he let his large wings unfurl behind him.

"Simple," he spoke his voice filled with happiness, "we make ourselves irresistibly attractive." He shook his wings possessively causing them to shimmer a golden white in the dim light penetrating the windows of the motel room. I smiled at him, now fully understanding and surprisingly accepting of his plan. I couldn't help but become giddy inside thinking of what would happen if I could truly make Dean Winchester, my hunter, fall in love with me. Oh the things we could do..., I couldn't stop the wicked smile as it crept across my lips with pleasure as I shiver at the thoughts of being with Dean. I realized that no matter what I needed to act on these strong emotions towards the sandy-blonde haired man sleeping behind me. I was about to speak again before Gabriel and I realized at the same moment that Sam and Dean were both awakening from their slumber. Our little plans would have to wait till later as I caught my brothers eye with a smirk before we turned to greet our soon to be significant others.


	3. Matching Plans and Winged Good Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel both know how they feel about each other, both know how much they care, but neither are willing to say anything to the other. Will they ever gain the guts to speak the truth? Or will they continue to thrive in the life of denial of love? *Rated M because I just don't know where this is going yet*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. So I like this so far. I hope you do to. I think I am going to try and post whenever I can. Not really going to try and make it an everyday thing but I will promise to post something at least once a week. For some reason today I am on a roll. So tell me if you like it please. Thanks again for reading. P.S. I OWN NOTHING. :)

I shifted slowly on the bed, groaning with pleasure as I stretched, feeling all the knots and sore working themselves out as my overused bones popped and settled back into position. I smiled as I opened my eyes to see a brilliant sky blue looking back at me. Right where I left him…I couldn't help but be happy with the thought that he hadn't moved an inch. I sat up and didn't feel any more pain. My head seemed to be doing better and he didn't lunge at me this time, so I could only assume I was fine. I shifted my gaze over to where I could hear Sammy conversing with the archangel that hovered by his side. I chuckled deep in my chest at the sight of the two. Sam's face was coated in a slight shade of pink and his eyes were bright and pleased. He smiled shyly over at Gabe who was smiling back just a strongly it crossed my mind for just a moment that maybe there was something a little more than helpers there. I mentally marked in on my to-do list to ask Sammy later if he loved that dick archangel, but for now I moved my attention to my angel before me. His smile was genuine and wider than I had ever seen before, eyes crinkling at the corners with happiness that I could only hope was from me. Though I highly doubted it. I sighed heavily and got up stretching once more before walking to the tiny fridge and grabbing myself a beer, popping the top and allowing the cool liquid to sooth my warm throat. God did I love alcohol or what? I turned back to Sammy throwing him one and then looked at Cas who was looking intently at Gabriel. They stared at one another for one moment and then both shook their heads gently in affirmation of something before Cas cleared his throat and spoke up.

"Gabriel and I have been called away to Heaven. We will check up with you later, until then. Relax, you two need a day for yourselves." Cas deep voice gave me shivers to my toes and I shook my head at him.

"Alright Cas buddy. Go do your angel mojo stuff." I waved my hand dismissively hiding the fact that I was actually really sad to watch my angel go. They both were gone in an instant though, vanishing in a flurry of wings and air. I sighed heavily without realizing it and that was when Sammy turned to my concerned and confused.

"Dean? You ok man?" I stared up at him slightly shocked and scrambled for an explanation or even words. It took me a moment and I think that was what gave me away.

"Uh..yea, yea, peachy bro. Just peachy." My voice went sour on the second sentence and I cursed my human sensitivities under my breath because I knew Sam could hear the differences.

"Uhm, no, no you're not. Now, speak." He crossed is arms over his chest and planted his feet in front of me staring at me, god could he look like a chick with that long hair. I mean yea a really unattractive, long, lanky chick but a chick. He was such a girl.

"Well, Samantha, I just…I..I am fine." I finally managed to get some kind of coherent sentence out with a humph but it didn't work. Sam knew something was up with me.

"Seriously Dean. What is it? Come one we are brothers, you gotta tell me." I sighed and shook my head, simply chugging down my beer instead of acknowledging his existence. "I swear I won't go get you any food tonight if you don't Dean." His eyes turned mischievous and my eyes widened in horror.

"No! Not the pie bro. Anything but the pie!" I kept an eye on him waiting to see if he was telling the truth, and dammit he was. I sighed before agreeing to tell him.

"IthinkImightloveCas." I breathed the words quickly under my breath, not giving them time to fully for let alone become understandable and he huffed in annoyance.

"Dean…" He chastised waiting for me to say it correctly so I did.

"I think I love Cas…" The words rolled off my tongue like they had always been there just waiting for me to unlock them. I smiled at my words and looked up at my freakishly tall brother from where I sat and watched his eyes soften in understanding. A small smile curled up his lips and he moved to sit next to me on the bed.

"Really Dean? Because after this morning I realized…I think I might have unusual feelings for Gabe…" He looked at me with eyes that begged for acceptance and understanding and I pulled him into a brotherly hug as always and smiled.

"Sammy, bro, we are in love with angels!" I giggled like a little girl and mentally slapped myself for being such a chick.

"But Dean…what if the angels don't feel the same about us?" I frowned at the thought of not having my feelings reciprocated and it sent horrifying chills down my spine into my soul. I looked at Sammy for a second before and idea slapped its way into my brain.

"Non-sense Sammy, have you seen us?" I smiled jokingly when Sam gave me that bitchface that said 'seriously' and continued. "No, Sammy I know what we need to do." I smiled at his now interested expression as I leaned in closer to him so he could hear me. "We just need to make them love us bro. We need to be the most wanted, attractive humans on earth." I smirked mischievously at the thought of wooing and seducing an angel but I was pleased with my plan. This could totally work. Sammy thought about it briefly before I could see the idea click into his mind as he realized that it was perfect and smile beamed across his face.

"Why does the thought of seducing an angel make me so happy?" His smile deepened and I burst into laughter at the thought. Looks like me and Sammy had some planning to do.

......

"Gabe, would the brothers really fall for that?" I shook my head at my brother's ridiculous ideas. We had been sitting in heaven for almost an hour now, running our minds through ideas to capture our lovely Winchesters and realizing that we could think of nothing to awe them into loving us. I was getting impatient as I realized that this might be more difficult than we originally planned it to be. Gabe was currently suggesting that we find someone to make the boys jealous but I really didn't want to be near anyone but Dean. I just wasn't sure if I could act that well. We had already gone through a few ideas, all turning out to be utter failures and we were getting desperate for even a small idea. That was when it hit me. I jumped up from my location on the bench next to Gabe as a smile corrupted my full lips. He looked at me like I had completely lost all of my sanity but my mischievous smile assured him otherwise.

"Wings!" That was the only word I managed to blurt out in my excited state. I smiled at Gabe's confused expression and elaborated my idea. "Our wings Gabriel. Do you not have the power to show them to select humans?" I smiled excitedly and waited his confirmation.

"Yes I can, but why would that do any-..." His voice trailed off as he realized where I was going with this. "Oh my God, Cassie you are a freaking genius! How did I not think of that?!" I smiled at him.

"We go tonight, you enter their dreams and give Sam the ability to see your wings and Dean to see mine. Our wings after all are one of our fathers most beautiful and endearing things. They are both magical and irresistible. They are bound to cause the Winchesters to 'fall'." I smirked at my idea and was proud when I saw Gabe doing the same. We had a plan going now and it was going to be fantastic.

........

I smiled at Sam happily as I realized we had it. The perfect plan to make those lovely angels fall for us. "Sammy that is brilliant." Sam had just suggested that we work together to bring out the angels true human desires. We would get them a little intoxicated, call them when we needed them, and get way into their personal space. We would work every ounce of charm we had in order to get those boys to fall for us. I smiled at Sammy and we both knew that this was going to work. Wouldn't be long before we had our angels. I realized then that all the thinking and brainstorming we had been doing was causing me to become starving. I looked back over to Sammy. "Ok, so now that we have everything all planed out, how about you go and grab some burgers and pie." He glared at me momentarily before shaking his head and heading out to retrieve our dinner. "Don't forget the pie you promised me Samantha!" I called out over my shoulder as he left the motel room. I couldn't find the will to wipe the smirk off my face so I just sat down on the bed and clicked on the television, barely even watching it as I let my mind wander through the thoughts of what could happen when I finally got my angel all to myself.

.......

Gabriel and I rustled into the room in a silent flourish of wings and air into the darkness of the motel room. We both smiled slightly at the sleeping Winchesters who were sprawled out on their beds. I looked at Gabe, informing him to move on with giving the Winchesters their "powers" which we were nonchalantly going to act as if we didn't know why they had them. Gabe moved to Dean first, placing a cool hand gently to his forehead and whispering a small incantation in enochian whilst Dean shuffled infitismially beneath his hand. A moment later he removed his hand and whispered to me.

"When he awakes, he will see your wings little brother." I smiled at the thoughts of his reaction to my wings. I let them unfurl from my back feeling the cool air caress them gently. I smiled as I pulled one into my lap, curling it around me so I could run my fingers through the silky navy blue feathers tinged with and ebony black and light sapphire specks shining in the muted light. I watched as Gabe moved over to Sam and repeated the same process. Smiling to himself as he finished the incantation. He looked over at me. "Done. Now both Winchesters will awake and be able to see our wings Cassie." We smiled brightly and took our post beside each of their beds, deciding there was nothing to do until they awoke in the morning. We waited patiently through the night. Mostly watching our hunters until the light began to shine though the curtained windows of the motel. I glanced at my brother briefly when I felt Dean begin to stir behind me. I took a deep breath and relaxed my back muscles, feeling my wings uncurl and fold out to their full lengths, awaiting the emerald eyes of Dean to open and view them. I smiled when I saw his eyes flutter and blink once before opening fully. I smiled when I watched his eyes rake over my body happily before stopping at my face and noticing the unique colors stretching out from behind me. A gasped crossed my hunter's lips as they parted in surprise and he stared behind me. His eyes traveling across my wings in awe and admiration. I couldn't keep my own eyes on his for long though because his lips were still parted slightly in surprise and gosh did they look kissable. His full lips were pink and looked so soft and warm. So as he stared at my stunning wings I let myself get lost in the thoughts of kissing those lips. We both gulped loudly at the same time, catching each other's eyes, smiles forming on our lips with pleasure.

"Goodmornign Dean." I couldn't help the cocky tone in my voice, he wasn't hiding his happiness in his eyes much and it just made me feel invincible. My smile widened when I looked at him some more and shook my wings slightly for a shimmering effect to coarse through them. I was elated when I saw him visible shiver with pleasure as he cursed quietly under his breath.

"Damn Cas…" I smiled and tilted my head to the side gently, allowing a look of confusion to take over my face and I saw his eyes soften and a smile creep over his lips at my expression. I could almost hear the words in his head as he thought them. Man, Cas are you hot.

He shook his head and spoke a little louder this time. "Uhm, I mean…Cas you look…good this morning." I shifted my confused eyes down, still playing the part well, viewing my attire before looking back at him. I tried to speak with the lowest gruffest voice I could muster.

"Dean, I do not believe I look any different than I do on a normal day. What is so different today?" I shifted a tiny bit closer to his bed as I awaited his response.

"Uhm, Cas…can…can humans normally see angel wings?" It took him a moment but he managed to choke out the sentence and I was able to refrain from smiling as I tilted my head to the side even more.

"Why no Dean. It is not. Why do you ask? Can you see my wings?!" I allowed there to be a slight sound of curiosity to my voice and I was honestly surprised at how easy it was for me to act this well.

"Uhm..yea. I can." I shrugged my shoulders at that trying really hard not to smile or jump that beautiful man lying in his bed. I had never before noticed that Dean slept in only boxers but I did now as he rose from the bed to grab a pair of pants. I could feel my wings shake slightly at the sight of the tanned muscled man before me. I couldn't stop myself from becoming a little excited but I managed to hide it well. Instead I flapped my wings gently behind me creating a small breeze and pushing it towards Dean who shivered at the feeling as I watched his eyes widen as he breathed in my scent. He looked at me from where he stood next to the bed a pair of pants I his hand his eyes burning with a hunger that made me want to close the distance between us but I knew I couldn't. Then again I also knew that my wings were working, I smiled innocently at him and waited for his move in our game of life.


	4. Plans Soon Become Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel both know how they feel about each other, both know how much they care, but neither are willing to say anything to the other. Will they ever gain the guts to speak the truth? Or will they continue to thrive in the life of denial of love? *Rated M because I just don't know where this is going yet*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks to all of you who have reviewed or added the story. I really appreciate it. I greatly apologize for any mistakes. I haven't yet figured out how to get a beta or who for that matter. This is a lot shorter than the others and I'm sorry for that. It was going to be longer but my night hasn't gone to well. I could use some reviews. :) *hint hint* Lol. Anyways I have a big few weeks coming up so I don't know when I will be able to get another chapter out. Sorry if it takes a while, but I promise I will try.

Cas' wings were beautiful. The ebony black and sapphire tipped feathers shimmered around him. They rose from his upper back past his shoulder blades and unfurled behind him, reaching to almost six or seven feet on either side, arching and rising to a magnificent height. I was more than slightly worried as to why I could see his wings, but really I was more or less distracted. I really wanted to put my pants on, I mean I only sleep in boxes and the look Cas had given me when I woke up. The combination of those eyes and that messy bed-head with the trench coat and now wings? I was definitely hiding a little, well not quite so little, friend behind the jeans in my hand. I couldn't find the want in my mind to put on the pants especially after I saw the look in Cas eyes as he looked me up and down, appreciating almost, an emotion closer to hunger boiling in his vibrant eyes. I smiled at that, internally though, couldn't ruin the plan now could we?

It took all I had really, everything to tear my eyes away from those stunning eyes and look down. I quickly pulled the jeans on, smiling when it wasn't obvious what I confined beneath them, it had gone away a little thankfully. I lifted my head back up, my eyes meeting his and couldn't help but smile. The light was shining in the room more not and the way the light caught his feathers was astounding. They shone with a glimmer that made me shiver, I wanted to touch them so badly but I couldn't make my feet more towards him. Man, I really need to stop those chick flick moments.

"Dean, you seem to be…distracted…is anything ok?" I swear if I wasn't trying to 'plan' something I would have jumped the man that instant. He smirked at me, friggin' smirked when he said 'distracted' he smirked and he shook those wings of his, curling them towards me, the feathers not even a foot away from my hands. I twitched crazily on the inside, god damnit I wanted those wings. If I didn't know my little innocent angel so well I would think he was doing all this on purpose, but my virgin angel would never do that. I cleared my head of all thoughts, appropriate of inappropriate and responded.

"No Cas," I was shocked to hear my voice crack a little, deep and raspy with lust I had to clear my throat before continuing. "No, I am not distracted. I just need a shirt." I made good on my point by moving towards the duffle bag at the foot of the bed but he beat me to it. I stopped a foot away his wings stretching to reach out to me as he dug into the bag. I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow when he pulled out my tightest black shirt, which just happened to also be low cut and hand it to me. A mischievous twinkle in his eyes. I shrugged my shoulders and took the shirt from his hands he smiled, his eyes moving down my chest as I slid the shirt over my head. It clung close to my body I smiled at Cas without realizing it and was happy when he smiled back. I looked down at my shirt and thought two can play this game. With that I smiled and looked at my angel indicating he should follow me to the Impala. "I'm hungry, let's go grab some grub." I gave him my best sexy smirk and moved towards the car. I was starting to believe that maybe me and Sammy's plan would be that much easier. I glanced over to Sam's bed out of the corner of my eye, almost erupting into laughter at the look of Sam locked into a chick-flick moment with Gabe. I shook my head slightly before moving out towards the Impala and a little privacy with my angel. I smirked gently at the thought.

.......

I slid into the passenger seat of the Impala next to Dean. I couldn't stop my eyes when they traveled over to his torso, I mentally reminded myself that once all these plans were done and over with I would make sure Dean wore that shirt more often. It suited him, clinging to his masculine features nicely. I was definitely appreciating this, although I was slightly put off that we had moved from our previous location, the relentless teasing and sly hints were actually quite entertaining. Though I must admit my jeans were slowly starting to feel a little less tight. I'm not sure what humans would call that, but I believe it was an emotion close to 'lust'. I found I quite enjoyed it. I smiled slightly and sunk lower into the seat, revealing in its comfort.

"So Cas," Dean flicked his eyes over to me and I could see a mischievous look glisten in them. That look made me shiver from my head to my toes. He smiled as he placed his hand on my shoulder and dug his nails into my skin lightly through my coat. I suddenly realized that our game in the motel room had just moved locations and in fact was far from over.


	5. Surprises Comes from Looks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel both know how they feel about each other, both know how much they care, but neither are willing to say anything to the other. Will they ever gain the guts to speak the truth? Or will they continue to thrive in the life of denial of love? *Rated M because I just don't know where this is going yet*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I always say. Thanks for reading I really appreciate everything you guys do. It's nice to know someone is reading. I am really sorry it was such a long wait but I was really busy finishing up high school and stuff like that. But now I have more time so chapters should be uploaded a lot more often. If you guys are really good with reviews and support I might even get another one out by tomorrow. ;) And I am also really sorry this chapter is short but I just had to be cruel and make it so. Haha. I mean I have to keep you interested right? Anyways, enjoy

"So Cas," Dean flicked his eyes over to me and I could see a mischievous look glisten in them. That look made me shiver from my head to my toes. He smiled as he placed his hand on my shoulder and dug his nails into my skin lightly through my coat. I suddenly realized that our game in the motel room had just moved locations and in fact was far from over.

The idea hit me suddenly and I knew a devilish glimmer crept its way into my eyes. I was able to maintain my composure though and calmly responded to Dean.

"Yes Dean?" I turned my eyes on him, holding back the chuckle that dared to erupt when his heart picked up pace when he meet my eyes. I could only assume they were filled with lust, want and a devilish mischief for I was not really trying to hide the emotions in them. It was my turn now to torment my hunter as he continued to stare at my eyes, changing focus every few seconds from them to my lips. I smiled slightly at the thought of him staring at my lips and the lust in his eyes caused the vibrant green to darken to an almost gloomy forest color. His hand fell limply to his side as he blatantly stared at me, still driving slowly down a back road towards the restaurant. I was silently making sure no collision was possible in the back of my mind but as of the right now we were in no immediate danger. It took me a moment to realize that I was leaning slowly closer to Dean. I don't think he noticed that he was doing the same. Our eyes were locked together and I don't think either one of us were really noticing that we were coming closer and closer to one another. I could almost feel his breath fanning across my face. I breathed in as his scent washed over me. A wonderful smell of leather mixed with sweat and a hint of cheap motel soap. My eyes closed in anticipation of where this car ride could suddenly go.

.....

Cas slide into the passenger seat of the impala as I slide into the driver's seat. I turned the engine over and backed out of our parking spot. I chose to take back roads to the diner down the street. Once I was sure there were no cars heading my way I slowed my speed and turned to stare at my angel. He was relaxing back into the seat calmly. It seemed like a normal day as if we hadn't been flirting relentlessly just a few moments prior to entering the car. So it clicked in my brain that I should try to charm my angel into realizing what I wanted. I hid the smirk in my eyes as I placed my hand on his shoulder. I squeezed gently almost laughing at the way I could feel his body tense under my hand for a brief moment before striking blue eyes filled with understanding and that hidden interesting emotion turned up towards me. I smiled for a moment letting my eyes gently roam over his body. When my eyes meet his again I froze. Those innocent sapphire eyes seemed to flare with an undeniable lust and want. His eyes held mine and I found myself getting lost in those vibrant eyes filled with desire. It took me a good two minutes to realize that my gaze had begun to drift from his eyes to his soft full pink lips, parted slightly with his light breaths just begging to be kissed and smothered. I felt my hand slip silently back to my side, limp and useless. I continued to stare at his eyes getting lost in the emotions within them as I could feel my own want and lust grow within me. I don't recall exactly when I started to lean towards him but I did and before I knew it our faces were less than a foot apart. His soft breaths mingled with mine in the air. A heavenly scent of honey and pure ocean mixing with leather, sweat and cheap motel soap. My breaths paused when I watched his blue orbs disappear as his eyes slide shut. I mimicked the motion and closed my own eyes the only thought crossing my mind was Yes, this is really going to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So do you hate me yet? I would haha. If you message me with suggestions like if you want them to kiss or should these games keep going? Or any other suggestions you guys might have. I am willing to listen to all. I'd even give you credit if you inspired something. So thanks again. :)


	6. Not Exactly What I Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel both know how they feel about each other, both know how much they care, but neither are willing to say anything to the other. Will they ever gain the guts to speak the truth? Or will they continue to thrive in the life of denial of love? *Rated M because I just don't know where this is going yet*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I know this is a short chapter but I am not sure where to take this. So I just gave you guys something. Again I don't own this characters, never will. Enjoy. :)

I could feel Deans face a mere inches from mine, his sweet breath tangling with mine in the air. Electricity danced between our lips as we came closer and closer to one another. The slow tension was killing me, my vessel's heart was pounding deep within my chest and my grace glowed and flipped in anticipation. Our lips were almost brushing together when Dean's phone burst through the silence blaring Heat of The Moment at top volume. My eyes flew open as we both jumped from our seats. Dean's head hit the ceiling as he cursed heavily under his breath his eyes still dark with want and hunger and his cheeks shrouded in a cherry red while he reached for his phone in the middle console. My eyes fell to my lap and I realized that my breathing pattern was erratic and my own face burned with an embarrassing blush. I, an angel of the lord, was blushing thanks to the ever surprising Dean Winchester. I couldn't find the courage to raise my gaze to meet his even though I could feel his eyes boring into my flesh as he answered his phone.

"What Sammy?" The distaste and anger was evident in his voice as he almost seethed the words out to the phone. I could barely hear the mumbled response of the younger Winchester on the other line. I chanced a glance up at Dean and he was still staring at me. His eyes were still a dark forest green, his voice thick and rough with lust as he spoke angrily to his brother on the other line. He stared back at me as my eyes met his, he paused momentarily to rake his eyes over me. I smiled slightly at him as he shook his head to clear his thoughts. He sighed heavily before facing the road. It was then that I noticed that we had at some point come to a stop in the road, pulled slightly off to the side. "Yes Sammy I will get you a damn beer." His voice was still laced with annoyance and I wished he would be less annoyed. I honestly couldn't blame my hunter though, I wasn't very pleased with the younger Winchester either. He had rudely, although I am sure unknowingly, interrupted our endeavor to kiss. I was so close to touching lips with my hunter and now the moment seemed to be missing. I sighed heavily and settled back into the chair realizing I would most likely not get any further in our game today.

......

His lips were so close to mine. I could hear his erratic breathing as my angel lent closer to me. The heat from his lips and breath warming my face as we were no more than a few centimeters apart when I started to lean in for the final stretch to allow our lips to touch. I swear what happened next made me the angriest man on the face of the planet. I swear one day I will get back at my brother for ruining a perfect kissing moment and being the biggest cock block ever. I couldn't help the venom that was in my voice as I picked up the phone. Not only had his call interrupted my almost kiss with my angel but it also scared the shit out of me and caused me to jump a foot in the air and hit my head on the roof of my baby. So now I was missing my angel's kiss and I had a growing headache, it was an understatement to say I was pissed at the moment. I kept my eyes on Cas as I picked up the phone. His face was burning a bright red as he fiddled with his hands in his laps. He looked cute with that blush creeping upon his cheeks. God I had it bad for my angel. I mentally screamed at Sam in my head but when I spoke my voice was thick with lust, want, anger and distaste. A second later Cas raised his eyes to mine his blue orbs flashing with desire captured mine. I couldn't help but stare for a moment until Sam started screaming in my ear to pay attention. I sighed heavily and shook my head facing the road again and turning the car on heading back down the road. I finished my conversation with Sam hanging up on him angrily still upset with him for disturbing my moment. I snuck a glance over at Castiel and couldn't keep the laugh that bubbled from my lips at his face. His arms were folded slightly in his lap, his brows furrowed down over his eyes and his lips were in pursed in a small pout. He turned to face me, eyes wide, as I burst out laughing from his look.

"Dean?!" His voice was filled with worry at my sudden outburst until he saw my face which was filled with happiness and joy. His eyes and brows softened out and his head tilted slightly to the side in questioning. I could barely catch my breath but when I could I managed to speak. "You…were….were…pouting…so…so cute," I spoke through dying fits of laughter as we pulled into the dinner to finally grab the food. His look had turned slightly disapproving as we walked into get the food for tonight. Cas followed close behind me, his face still in a small confused pout. I couldn't help but smile slightly at his confused and sad look. I really needed to get back at Sammy from ruining my kissing moment with my angel, but how was the better question?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so did you like it? I felt it was alright. Not my best though if you ask me. I have a few ideas but I don't know which one to go with. Would you guys rather have something funny/adorable/interesting happen in the store? (Kind of like Cas shopping spree in episode 8*22) Or would you rather the store have nothing happen and then get back to the hotel room for more games and planning? Let me know what you guys think. I'll take anything into consideration as always. If I don't get an suggestion than I will just wing it, and I don't how that'll go. So like always the more you review the more I'll write and will keep writing :). I'm also thinking about maybe starting another one but I'm not sure of a plot yet. If you guys have an ideas or request tell me and I'll see if I can write you a story. Thanks again as always :D.


	7. So That's What Shopping Is Like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like always I don't own these characters, wish I did though. And like I have said before the more reviews I get the quicker I'll want to write more chapters :D

I led Cas into the small convenient store still fighting the chuckles that dared to erupt from my lips at his adorable pouting face as we walked in. I continued to walk around the store immediately heading for the meat section. I am a growing man after all I needed my meat. Well, Castiel is over there. I froze mid-step and mentally slapped myself. Really brain, did we have to go there? I shook the very inappropriate thoughts from my head and continued to the section. I turned around once I reached the section to question Cas on what would be the best choice for dinner only to be greeted with an empty space. My heart picked up its pace immediately and not in a pleasant way, the fear ripped itself through my chest at what had suddenly happened to my angel. He seemed to have vanished from his place following close behind me and that was never a good thing. I managed to keep my fear under control as I strode away from the small stores meat sections backtracking my way to the entrance, my fear picking itself up when I couldn't find my angel anywhere along the path which we had already walked. I deviated from the path which we had taken to the meat and attempted to find my angel elsewhere in the small store. I started to panic when I couldn't find him after racing my way through half of the store. Finally I passed by the bakery in a rush and did a double take, almost running into a display while staring with disbelief at where my angel had vanished to. Standing before a large pie display was Castiel, his hands hung limply at his sides. His fist were clenching and unclenching lightly in confusion and hesitation his head tilted slightly to the side as his brows furrowed in thought over husky blue eyes that radiated bright as he was lost deep in thought and consideration. I breathed a heavy sigh of relief at finally finding him smiling slightly as I quickly walked over to him.

"Cas?" I paused waiting for him to respond to me, which he didn't. He seemed to be completely lost in his thoughts. So I spoke a little louder, gently placing my hand on his shoulder to get his attention. "Cas, hey Cas buddy?" He jumped at my touch as he turned his head to look at me, his blue eyes focusing upon my face. I couldn't help but notice his brief glance at my lips as I waited for his response.

"Yes Dean?" His head was still tilted in that way of his and I sighed heavily as his confused nonchalant response as if he hadn't done anything at all, like oh I don't know, vanishing from my line of sight and disappearing for a good twenty minutes. My angel can be so naïve sometimes.

"Cas," I shook my head softly and continued, "Cas, man you just can't disappear on someone like that. I…I worry about you man. Don't do that ok? People try not to do that ok?" I took a deep breath before I began to wonder. What was he doing over here anyways? "Cas what were you doing over here anyways?" I gave him a questioning glance and became even more curious when he automatically lowered his eyes to the floor as a burning crimson inched its way up his cheeks. What was my angel thinking about that made him blush like that? "Cas?" I urged him on when he didn't give me a response wanting to know what thought had brought him to the pies. I didn't even think about when I did it, it didn't cross my mind once as my hands moved closer to his face, my feet taking those few small steps to stand next to him. They did it all on their own accord as they reached towards Castiel. My left hand cupping gently beneath his face as it looked down and my right moving to rest on his shoulder lightly holding him in place as my face moved to only a few inches away from his. I moved my eyes to stare into his, holding his gaze with my own as I waited for his response. I fought the smile that twitched at my lips as his breath caught in his chest and he stared back at me. His voice came out raspy and deep when he finally answered my question.

"I…I…I wanted to get you a pie Dean, but there are so many. I…I don't know which one you wanted? Which is the best flavor?" His voice cracked and stuttered slightly as he spoke his eyes never once leaving mine, his hands still limp and lifeless at his sides. I continued to look at him for a moment letting his words sink into my brain and then I laughed. I laughed loud and whole heartedly as I for some reason pulled him into a close hug.

"Oh Cas." I breathed in his ear as I laughed and whispered back to him. "That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me Cas. No one has thought that long and hard on what kind of pie I like. But in all honesty Cas I like all pies. Really, well, actually pecan pie is my favorite." I chuckled again softly still for some reason hugging Cas close to me. It took me until then though to realize that Cas had lifted his arms to wind around me and was hugging me back with just as much gusto. My mind started to race thinking about how we were embraced in the middle of a convenient stores bakery section as if we were completely alone. Do you feel how nice his arms feel around you? Can you feel his heart race against your chest? His so strong and warm, imagine that warmth enclosing around you. Don't you wish he would just kiss you having those warms soft lips against your lips, your neck your…Oh my god. Shut up brain! It took me a second to realize that my thoughts had caused my jeans to feel a little tighter and god damn-it if this hug wasn't making it worse. I coughed lightly trying to give myself a good reason to push Castiel away from our embrace so he didn't realize the problems he was causing to little me. I shook my head trying to think of all disgusting thoughts to fix my problem or rather make it disappear, and thank god that plan worked. A few seconds later I was comfortable enough to meet his eyes again. I looked into his eyes and smiled when I saw his own smile beam across his face. We were still close only a foot apart although our close hugging embrace had broken we were still silently standing in front of the pie stand just staring each other as if we were alone in the store with no one else around us. I got lost in his eyes again which is probably why it didn't register with me when Castiel began to move. It didn't click in my brain when his hands raised themselves to my shoulders gripping them tight in uncertainty and fear. His eyes burned with hope as his eyes remained locked with mine as his hands pulled me closer. No, it didn't register with me, well at least not until he closed that distance and pressed his lips lightly against mine.

.......

I followed Dean into the store making sure to keep my eyes on him so I wouldn't lose him, no it definitely wasn't because I enjoyed watching him walk away from me, the way his jeans clung to his rear end was in no way pleasing to my vessel. I am after all an angel of the lord simple lust and desire was impossible for me to feel. Stop lying to yourself, you know that the hunter brings out your true human emotions. Don't try to deny it you know you lust for him he makes you feel those desires and human emotions which are so foreign to you. I sighed at the voice in my head, knowing he was completely correct. I continued to follow Dean glancing about my surroundings with utter curiosity. I have never before entered into a store and I was very interested in what they held within them. Suddenly out of the corner of my eye I noticed a bakery with a pie stand and I decided I should surprise Dean with a pie. I stopped following him and turned around to walk to the bakery it never once crossed my mind to explain to Dean when I was going but I was glad that he didn't notice me sneaking off to pick out a pie for him. I was surprised however when I moved over to stand before the pie rack, I mean there were so many. How many kinds of pie was it really possible to create? Apple, blueberry, cherry, pecan, and so many more kinds were displayed on the self. I suddenly found what I thought would be an easy decision to be a difficult one. I tilted my head to the side and began to think about all my conversations with Dean, trying to remember if he had ever told me what his favorite kind of pie was. I guess I didn't realize how long I stood there reminiscing in my memories of our conversations when he found me. His face and voice was filled with worry as he placed his hand on my shoulder lightly gaining my attention. I paused and looked at him surprised by how terrified he looked; I then noticed that I had been standing there for nearly twenty minutes. No wonder he was slightly ruffled at my disappearance. I however didn't expect the look that crossed his face as he realized I was just standing there. His eyes suddenly shone a vibrant emerald and they emitted an emotion I almost wanted to categorize with love, almost. I couldn't help it though when he asked me why I had vanished. His eyes were so curious and beautiful I almost blurted out the answer without any second thought. His eyes were so distracting so I looked down at my feet, trying to ignore the blush that crept into my cheeks. I couldn't find my voice, couldn't find the words to respond to him and tell him that I just wanted to buy him a pie. My breath caught in my throat out of surprise a moment later though. I was not expecting to feel his hand cup gently beneath my chin as disturbing my confusion as I tried to find my voice. I didn't expect him to take the step towards me that he did. I wasn't planning on his hand gripping my shoulder urging me to respond to his kind emerald eyes which now captured mine as he raised my chin to face him. I couldn't help the crack in my deep raspy voice as I rushed my response out quickly. I was even more surprise when his gently touch became a grasping hug. I was more than shocked at it, my body wanted to shudder and shiver with pleasure but I refrained from such a thing for it would be extremely noticeable since he was hugging me so close. It shocked me even more when he began to chuckle against my neck. His warm breath ghosting across my skin and collar bone forcing sudden warmth to pool in my lower abdomen. I was suddenly noticing a unusual tightness in my pants once again, I only prayed that Dean couldn't notice the way my pants didn't fit very well any longer. I couldn't help it though when I wanted him closer not only wanting him to enjoy touching me but for me to enjoy the same thing. I smiled internally as I lifted my arms and copied his movements wrapping them gently around his body hugging him close and smiling at the warmth that came from his body. I got lost in the moment enjoying the feeling of him that it nearly whined as he pushed me away with a soft cough. I couldn't help it but as my eyes raked down his body and I noticed briefly that he seemed to have the same problem with his jeans fitting properly as I was. I smirked at this thought realizing that my hunter was lusting for me just as I was for him. I wasn't thinking when the thought crossed my mind that our games were getting a little redundant. I gave in to my instincts the moment his gaze raised back up to meet mine. His green emerald eyes pulling at my heart as it picked up its pace in my chest. I closed the small foot between us, my hands shaking as they rose to Dean's shoulders where I placed them. I was terrified and more than scared of possible rejection. I held my breath and pulled him closer my brain completely shutting down as I pressed my lips to his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget I am open to suggestions and anything else you guys want to say. Sorry to leave you at a cliff hanger again but it's just neccessary. Keeps you coming back haha ;)
> 
> Thanks Again for reading guys.


	8. This Is Perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting patiently. I thank you for reading. Leave me comments with what you think or any suggestions or things you might like to see. :)

I didn’t respond at first my mind buzzing with pleasure and joy. His lips were soft and determined against mine, gentle with love as Castiel kissed me shamelessly. It seemed in those few seconds our lips touched all the looks the subtle hints were final acknowledge and I, in all honesty, couldn’t be happier. I wasn’t even the slightest bit disturbed at the fact that we were kissing, not a bit. I was actually enthralled, which really isn’t me. I’m Dean Winchester, womanizer, all time cocky ladies-man, smooth, sexy, and straight. Well that was me, as of five seconds ago, now it seemed this little kiss, this brief intimate touch of our lips changed me, for the better I might add. I am Dean Winchester and I can now admit that I am in love with an angel of the lord and his name is Castiel.   
That final thought was the one that made me smile against his lips, pulling away holding him away from me just a few inches so I could look at his face and gosh what a face. His cheeks blazed a bright red and his eyes were a crystal clear ocean that sparkled with adoration. I chuckled slightly when he averted his gaze suddenly finding the greatest interest in his shoes and the tiled floor and his cheeks burned an even darker red. I slipped my index finger beneath his chin and forced his eyes up to meet mine so he could see the smile on my face. I wanted to make sure he knew just how happy that moment had just made me. I mean come on; I had even made plans, plans just to get him to be mine, and I don’t think very often so that was saying something. Albeit I didn’t think this would happen so soon. I don’t even think our game has been going on for a week yet and here he was in my arms in a bakery his soft pink lips inches from mine and his cheeks red with the fear of rejection. I looked into those deep eyes for another second and knew what he needed to know for sure. A crooked smile broke on my face and I leaned into his ear whispering.   
“Cas, that was perfect….” I paused for a second and continued with a soft breath against his neck. “Now, do it again.” I pulled away just enough to see him gasp slightly as his eyes widened before a breathtaking smile erupted upon his face and his lips captured mine again. This time though I responded kissing him back softly and lovingly with a smile playing on my lips. Then it clicked with me, I was really close to making out in public with my angel…maybe we should save this for in the Impala Dean. I pulled away again and gave him a curious look when he pouted slightly at me for making him stop. I grabbed his hand and kissed it gently amazed with myself at how I was suddenly being girly but not really caring because well I was happy and that never happened for me so I was going to make it worth the while. “Cas, we have to finish shopping.” I pulled his hand slightly and made him walk with me to go and actually start shopping for some dinner for all of us. I began to wonder what I was going to tell Sammy when we got back. What could I say? Oh hey, Sammy. So you know those plans we had? Well yeah I was following them and stuff and well he kissed me so, yea. We are together now, hope you are cool with it and you are going to get your own room from now on, well starting now actually. Good luck catching your angel…Peace bitch. I thought it over for a second and chuckled something like that was good enough wasn’t it? I looked over at Cas and our hands which hung between us, fingers tangled together, and smiled brightly. Yea, this was perfect. 

.......

Dean grabbed my hand and led me off from the bakery our fingers entwined. I was still more dazed than anything else really; but I still somehow managed to listen to him as he spoke out loud.   
“How does some deli sandwiches sound Cas? They are easy and not too expensive.” I still couldn’t find my voice, my mind was still spinning with the after effects of our shared kiss. I was starting to become a little more familiar with human emotions so the flutter in my heart didn’t alarm me as much as it used to. It felt soothing actually, pleasing to know my hunter could erupt such a pleasuring emotion from my vessel. I cleared my throat quietly and spoke up.   
“A sandwich sounds pleasing Dean.” He glanced at me briefly before dragging me over to the deli to order a sandwich for Sam and him. He paused at the end of his order turning his emerald eyes to me.   
“Do you want anything Cas?” I tilted my head, thinking about it briefly before responding.   
“Dean, you know I do not require sustenance in the form of food,” I paused briefly and he rolled his eyes at my typical response as he turned back to the cashier to tell him his order was complete. However I spoke again, “but, I am curious and wish to eat a meal with you today. Therefore, yes Dean, I would like a sandwich as well, the same as you actually.” He turned his eyes to me and stared for a moment before ordering a sandwich for me as well.   
He gathered the sandwiches in one bag and moved on through the store. He walked towards the snack isle and grabbed a bag of chips and headed to the cash register in the front to pay for the sandwiches in chips. I, however, froze a step behind him realizing his purchase was short a few necessary items.   
“Dean, we have forgotten some items. I will be right back.” I tried not to blush as I turned and walked away for I could feel his gaze following my back as I went away to gather the last few items. I walked briskly to the drinks and picked out the beer I saw Dean drink most often smiling as I carried it to the bakery. We hadn’t grabbed a pie after our intimate kiss and I still wanted to get one for my hunter. I found the pie section and briefly recalled our escapade earlier remember that Dean had said his favorite was pecan. I picked the pie up and quickly walked to the cash register I left Dean at. I was elated when he saw me because a brilliant smile broke out across his face and he laughed whole heartedly. It was a laugh I rarely heard cross his lips and it was pleasuring to hear it thanks to me. He took the items from my hands and did something unexpectedly not Dean. He leaned over and kissed me softly, just a chaste peck to my lips, I presume as a thanks. It still shocked me though in my mind it was a way of Dean saying he accepted our sudden change in relationship and that made me beam with happiness. These human emotions might be new to me, but I was definitely enjoying them and didn’t plan on changing them anytime soon.   
We checked out with our items and walked back to the impala. I assisted Dean in placing the groceries in the trunk before sliding in the passenger side next to him. He revved the engine to life and drove out of the parking lot. His eyes were trained on the road as he drove and my eyes were glued to his impeccable face. His concentration on the road caused him to furrow his brow over his eyes as he stared intensely, those green eyes shining in the light sunlight. I decided if I was going to enjoy these human emotions I might as well see where this could go. I was excited and terrified at the same time. I had no idea how to show Dean all the things I had been feeling and imagining as of lately. Then it suddenly hit me on what I could do. I didn’t move at first but I decided to tease him like I had earlier with my wings. I shifted my shoulders slightly unfurling them within the small space of the car until they were everywhere. They spread as far as they could in the small space I did not look at my hunter though. I simply took the wing closest to him and caressed his skin with it as I stared away from him out the window as if I was doing nothing at all. The feathers on my wing crossed gently over his back teasing his skin gently with warm fluffy touches. I smiled at the window mischievously when I heard him gasp at the touch of my wings on his skin. I felt him shiver against the touch and I pushed it further allowing the feathers to gently caress the skin beneath his shirt. Lifting it slightly with my feathers and barely touching his heated skin. He gasped once and I could suddenly feel his eyes burning into the back of my head. I turned to face him keeping an innocent look on my face as I stared back at him.   
“Cas, what are you doing?” His eyes were wider than usual as he glanced at me briefly before looking back to the road.   
“I’m not doing anything Dean.” I kept my voice innocent as I scooted closer to him, causing my wing to circle him completely touching all of him at once with soft barely there caress. I smirked at him as he glanced back and his eyes widened with understanding. The ride home with my hunter was going to be interesting. 

........

At first I had thought he just wanted to stretch his wings and they were only touching me because of the small space in the car. I quickly realized however as I looked at him that the soft touches assaulting my body were completely on purpose. His blue eyes flared with a mischievous glare as he smirked at me. Suddenly I realized that earlier that morning was not as innocent as I thought and that changed a lot of things. Cas had been teasing me earlier and the thought of him being not so innocent sent a heated rush through my body. I had never expected my angel to be able to be so nonchalant about being so bad. I couldn’t help the when it hit me I just busted out and said it.   
“Cas, this morning, you knew what you were doing to me. Didn’t you?” I looked at him as his eyes blazed with lust and love; that smirk playing at his lips.   
“I have no idea what you are talking about Dean.” His voice was husky and deep as he responded. His wing curled around my back and a feather trailed its way from my neck down my chest while another went under my shirt and gently slide across my stomach eliciting a shiver from me.   
“So you had no idea how badly I wanted to touch your wings this morning? Oh how rude it is to tease someone like you teased me today?” I looked at him darkly slowly pulling the car to a stop as I spoke, moving it to the side of the road and turning it off. That smirk on his face widened and he moved just a little bit closer to me.   
“I had no idea you wanted to touch my wings Dean,” his wing caressed me gently again and I grabbed it this time, my own smirk gracing my face when he gasped in surprise as I softly stroked his feathers. I felt his wings shudder under my touch and his breath quickened its pace. I smiled as I continued to stroke his wing my evil smile widening as I felt him shiver against my hands.   
“So, what were you saying about not knowing anything Cas?” I continued to stroke his wing as I waited for him to respond. I leant in closer to him and placed a soft kiss to the side of his neck.   
“I…I have no idea what…w-what you mean…Dean.” He managed to choke a sentence out between gasps of breath.   
“Oh really?” I smiled against his neck as I kissed his neck again, nipping lightly at the soft creamy skin. His breath hitched at that and his wing curled closer to me. I pulled away slightly to look at him. His eyes were closed and his lips were a soft pink and begging to be kissed. This was going to be one very interesting car ride home that was for sure.


	9. UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEY!!!!

So to everyone who has viewed this and wants to keep reading I am sooooo soo sorry for the long wait. I lost my laptop and had a couple of tough years with family illness and feeling down and just horrible about my dreams. Not that it matters. But I've got a good job and a good home now and I feel more able to get back into my writing! That and this pretty new laptop my boyfriend bought me! So I promise, with all my heart to give this an update shortly. And all those lovely messages and kudos will just help my little heart out even more!!! SO look forward to more!!!!!!

Love' Mel


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas take their games one step closer to home plate.

Chapter 9   
I couldn’t help my light moans as Dean raked his fingers through my wings, causing them to ruffle and shake in the still air of the car. The sensual shivers it was sending racing in my vessel were almost unbearable for my grace to control. Oh Father, how good did it feel to have Dean press his lips so gently against my neck. I couldn’t stop my heavy breathing and breathy moans even if I wanted to. The light bouncing off the ebony, gold, flecked feathers was mesmerizing and adding a romantic atmosphere to the confines of the small car. Of course, I knew what I was doing earlier, I knew what I had been doing for as long as I’ve known Dean. Our ‘bond’ was much more than he could have ever thought. I gasped again groaning in pleasure as Dean nibbled again on my neck.   
“Cas,” he punctuated his words with gentle nips to my neck and I could feel my pants grow even tighter, “Did. You. Know. What. You. We're Doing?” I moaned deeply and whirled to face him fully.   
“Dean,” my voice was gruffer than I expected and I saw him tense with how coarse it was. “I knew exactly what I was doing. Exactly what I’ve been doing to you. I love you, Dean Winchester. Ever since I raised you from perdition.” Dean’s eyes beamed brightly at me. His green eyes gorgeous even as they were darkening with lust. I let a smirk play across my lips, tightening my wing around his shoulders and pulling him closer to me I leaned in and closed my eyes. Pressing my lips to his with earnest. Moaning into his mouth as he continued to tug gently on my wings. I didn’t ease my persistence against his lips. Moving with him in this was so new, so exhilarating I couldn’t even grasp it. I Angel of the Lord Castiel, was experiencing such deep human emotions I’m not sure if could understand it anymore. Dean’s hands were making their way across my wings now, moving closer to my shoulders. His fingers lightly finding their way across my back, his nails raking their way across my jacket. I could feel his want just as much as I could feel my own. Pooling deep within, my pants on the verge of busting against the pressure my vessels member was making. I could see Dean’s pants were undergoing the same issues of pressure as mine. I pulled away, sapphire eyes locking with green, my breath heavy. Dean’s lips were glistening with a sheen and were a puffy pink from kissing so much.   
“Cas,” His eyes shimmered mischievously as he smiled sheepishly at me. “Can you take us to a motel? Not the same on we were at this morning. Somewhere we can be...alone? Just me and you, so we can...uhm. Ya know.” I leaned in close to my hunter, my breath fanning across his face as I whispered in his ear.   
“I have just the place my hunter.” My arms encircled him and as I spread my wings and whisked us up and out of the car. Taking Dean to my favorite place so he could show me what true love is. The thoughts of what would continue to happen when we were able to properly explore each other sent lustful thoughts racing through my mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short. I'm trying to think of where exactly I want to go. Any comments or suggestions are always welcomed! Thanks to anyone who's waited for it. I'll try not to disappoint.   
> <3.


	11. Home Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning, things do get smutty!

Cas’ eyes were turning into a deep alluring ocean. The blue hues mixing with hints of white as if they were swells on a sea, and I was a hopeless captain. I never dreamed that Cas could ever be such a mischievous angel. His cocky smirk and all-mighty attitude were more of a turn on than I ever would have imagined. I wasn’t fighting anything anymore. I was straight, but when it came to my angel. I was, am, whatever he wants me to be. The conviction in his deep voice as he admitted all the teasing was all part of his so-called angelic innocence. Could Angel’s sin? Or was it even sinning if I fell in love with one of the god’s guardians? I didn’t try to hold back the shiver that shot through my body as his wings wrapped themselves tighter around me. Dark ebony sapphire feathers brushed against my heated skin invoking shock waves of desire to race through my veins, touching my soul. Cas’ lips were so persistent, so adamant as they pushed against my own. Soft and warm, so gentle but so wanting. A moan breathed its way from my chest and out my slightly parted lips. His tongue darted out and urged its way inside. Deepening the pooling heat in my abdomen. My voice was rougher than gravel when I told him to take us somewhere. The way his breath hitched at the wreck he was turning me into. His arms were strong as the clung to me and flying was all the brief. My eyes closed the whole time we rushed through the air.   
“Dean…” I could feel his breath, hot against my neck as he breathed my name like a sigh from those glorious lips. Out heartbeats pounding a rhythm against our chest, straining to be infinitesimally closer to one another. Even in a whisper, I could hear the yearning in his words, we both wanted this, needed it. I gnawed gently at my lip as I pushed him off of me. Looking at our surroundings for a brief, albeit, lasting moment. We were in a meadow, no clue where, but the sky shone an inhuman blue. So bright and vibrant it was almost blinding. The clouds were almost painted in the sky, their likeness uncanny. All around us there laid a thick dense forest on the outskirts of an extravagant meadow. Soft grass sprawled across the stretch of land and it was so homey, so Cas. I could faintly smell the ocean and the sunshine which always followed my trench coated love around. I had questions about what this place was, where it was for that matter. But the deep red parted lips and a devilish smirk playing at them as he shrugged out of a rugged tan coat drew all those questions to a silence. Cas always wore those damned buttoned down shirts; they never failed to cling to his lithe and muscular form. Bunching together in just the right spots to usher you to rip they apart seam by seam. Which is exactly what I did. Buttons burst from his chest like a shotgun; bouncing in every which way.   
“Dean, this one was my favorite.” I’m not sure which was better, his scowl or his pout; but he was borderline doing both. I smiled as I pulled him towards me shrugging out of my own jacket and layered shirt in the process. My lips pressed against his ear as I whispered.   
“Your a friggin Angel Cas, just make it magically appear or something, powers remember Obi Wan.” He tensed for a moment before tilting his head slightly; I think it was mostly out of confusion for my analogy but it also gave me better access to his neck and I was definitely taking advantage of that. I gently nipped at the soft skin stretching across his neck; his heart pulsing in the veins just below the warm flesh against my lips. The moan that burned its way through his chest was long, loud, and shameless; the guttural sound sent what blood remained in my body rushing south to my already straining member. I pulled Cas’ closer pushing my hips forward closer to him. I could feel his own length match up to my own. His wings shook with pleasure and my fingers raked their way down his back. Both of our shirts were gone now, belts hung loosely in their hoops. His skin was smooth along his chest as I let my hands wander across it. I pulled him to the middle of the meadow smiling at him sheepishly; “So, uh, Cas is there any way we can get a mattress here in this woody area?” His laugh boomed across the forest and in a flash there was a large mattress covered in fluffy white blankets resting in the middle of the green scenery. Cas had unceremoniously lost the last bit of his clothes and was currently nestled within the fluffy sheets amongst the bed. His thick member standing tall against his abdomen. The tip, a flushed red, stood out against the black peppering of hair just below his belly button. His eyes were hooded as he glanced up at me; his hand slowly moving its way up and down his chest, as he touched himself with barely their motions. I could feel my smirk warm over my face as I moved closer to him unbuttoning my own straining jeans. I didn’t get very far before Cas waved his hand and my pants vanished in thin air. I think I can get used to this Angel mojo. My erection sprang free from the sudden loss of confines and I chuckled under my breath as Cas’ eyes zeroed in on it.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dean’s pulsing girth sprung free as I waved his all to tight jeans away. I could feel the deep crimson heat my face as he stretched over me on the bed. Looming with his hooded emerald eyes his lips captured mine his fingers digging into the mattress beside my head. I moaned into the kiss and rolled my shoulders as I let my wings stretch out from behind my body and drape over the bed. His fingers grasped the feathers and tugged lightly before moving down to just above where my erection throbbed against his stomach. I reached down under the covers and pulled a bottle of lube out handing it to Dean and gently nodding my head. When his warm lubed finger pressed gently against my hole I moaned welcoming him into the most intimate part of my vessel. His lips traveled to my neck as he continued to coerce my body to stretch to be able to accept his erection which was currently rubbing against mine in time with his slow gyrations. My hips rotated on their own accord as I urged his fingers deeper into me. Pushing my erection against his and his stomach at the same time trying to ease the pressure.   
“Dean,” his name was just a breath from my lips but it was all I had to say for him to get the message. With quick, strong hands he slathered the lube along his length and in one movement slowly pushed it into the depths of my body. my back arching and wings pulsing behind me as I gripped his shoulders and moved with him. Together we moved in unison his erection pushing its way in and out with quickening pace. My hips rotating and searching for something to relieve the pressure building up in my belly. Dean’s lips found my neck as his hand moved down to my erection and started pumping in time with his hips. Together through pounding and thrusting Dean moaned my name as he came inside me his name following from my own lips as I reached my own peak. Coming between us and all over his hands and he urged me through it all.   
“I love you.” The soft whisper following the climax of our love as I whisked us clean with my Angel mojo.   
“Damn Cas, way to clean up after sex.” His laughter boomed across the meadow as he laid next to me, smiling over with more emotion than I had ever seen my hunter portray. “And, I love you too Cas.” Nothing would ever be the same from this moment on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So give me any commentary. Let me know if you want me go into Sam and Gabe. Also I've never wrote smut before so I hope I did alright.   
> Thanks again for reading!


End file.
